My most amazing miracle
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 3: Endings. Destiel. When Sam is kidnapped, Dean and Cas go to save him but at what cost?


**A/N: Prompt three: Endings! This is a Destiel fic because I find killing SPN characters easy… maybe because the writers do, DAMN YOU! Thank you to Magma Rose for writing the amazing 'Blood of an Angel' which gave me my title for this fic! You probably don't know it but thank you so much, Magma Rose!**

My most amazing miracle

The sound of soft feathers filled the room and so Dean was unsurprised when a familiar voice said,

"Hello Dean, Sam."

"Hi Cas." Sam coughed awkwardly as Dean looked over the top of the file he was reading.

"I'll be off then." Cas watched, confused, as Sam left the bunker.

"Where is he going?"

"Supply run," replied Dean, setting down the files momentarily. "What are you doing here, Cas?" Castiel looked slightly downhearted.

"I, um, don't have anywhere else to go. I'm 'Heaven's Most Wanted' and I can't carry on running. I'm too tired." Dean nodded.

"Well, stay here." Cas looked confused.

"Really?"

"Even after everything, you were, and kinda still are, my family. And family means nobody gets left behind or lost in the wind. No one." Cas smiled and Dean nodded acceptingly before returning his eyes to the files. They were reports by the Men of Letters and he was just trying to absorb some of their knowledge.

When Sam had not returned after 1 and a half hours, Dean began to panic. Castiel, who had been reading the reports with mild intrigue, had turned his eyes on the madly pacing Dean. Annoyingly, scenarios of Sam's death were chasing each other around Dean's racing mind.

"Dean," Cas said soothingly.

"He should be back by now." Before Castiel could console him further, Dean's phone rang and relieved, Dean picked it up.

"Sam? What's going on?"

"No, not quite…" came an unknown voice. "But he does want to talk to you." Dean stayed silent, eyes wide as the phone changed callers. Cas stood stock-still, listening.

"Dean?" came Sam's groggy voice.

"Sammy!"

"Dean, just go! Don't come for me, just run! He's an-" There was the loud bang of a gunshot and Dean almost dropped the phone in shock.

"SAMMY!"

"Not right now," said the mystery voice. "I daresay your angel recognises me though?"

"Ezriel," growled Cas through gritted teeth.

"Hello Castiel," said Ezriel.

"What the hell have you done to my little brother?" roared Dean. Ezriel laughed.

"Come see for yourself. Castiel knows where I am." The line went dead.

On the way to where Ezriel was, Castiel explained how he knew him. He said that Ezriel was a strong, powerful soldier. He was also a bully. As a fledgling, Cas has been abused by the older angel but because Ezriel did exactly as he was told, he always got away with it.

"Even as a fledging," said Cas with a crooked smile. "I was rebellious."

When they reached the warehouse in which Ezriel had camped out in, Dean took the demon-killing knife even though it would not hurt the angels. The plan was thus: Castiel would distract Ezriel whilst Dean got Sam to safety. Then Cas would flee back to the bunker with them.

Throwing opened the doors, Cas and Dean ran inside and were immediately faced by a 6'5 guy with huge muscles and a shaved head. He grinned, displaying rotten teeth.

"Go!" screamed Cas and Dean hurried into the blackness of the shadows as Cas began to circle Ezriel.

"Why, Ezriel? I don't expect this to be an order…"

"It was your fault!" boomed Ezriel. "The three of you brought down Heaven itself with your freedom and fate-changing. Free Will is an illusion!"

Dean found his little brother, unconscious and tied to a chair. Shaking him gently awake as the sound of blade upon blade echoed around, Dean said,

"Come on, Sam."

"Dea-an?" slurred Sam, cracking his grey eyes open. Dean looked up from untying the ropes around Sam's legs.

"Sammy! Are you okay? Gunshot?"

"Over my head," Sam said, smiling weakly. "Then he knocked me out." Dean finished untying him and helped Sam to his feet. As they hobbled back towards the door, Dean saw Cas fly head over heels and land on all fours like a cat, his blue eyes glowing with pent-up rage. His angel blade lay on the floor, about 5 feet in front of him. Before he could act, Ezriel threw his own blade and it flipped, hilt over blade and hit Castiel square in the chest. Cas' eyes shone with shock as he fell to the ground. With Sam pushing him away, Dean was already running before he had thought it. He grabbed Cas' blade and buried it deep into Ezriel's chest. Gasping, Ezriel looked at Dean with an air of confusion.

"You do not hurt my little brother," Dean growled. He twisted the knife slightly and Grace glowed in Ezriel's eyes. "And you do not hurt my angel." Dean twisted the blade again and Ezriel threw his head back and screamed as he died. Throwing away the body, Dean rushed over to Castiel. Cas was breathing like a fish out of water and Dean cradled him in his arms.

"No, no, no. Cas please. No."

"Dean," rasped Castiel. "My wings…"

"Will burn into my arms. I know," he sobbed. "And I don't care."

"Why… not?"

"Because I need you, Cas. Because you're my family. I can't lose you. And because, God dammit, I love you." A small smile twitched up on Cas' blood-stained lips. Weakly, he reached up with a shaky hand and brushed away the fresh tears on Dean's face.

"I love you too." Dean grabbed Cas' hand and kissed it. "Dean, I worked it out."

"Worked what out?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You're my most amazing miracle." And with these words, Castiel's Grace glowed out of his eyes and he fell still. Biting his lip against the pain, Dean looked down at the huge black wing feathers that had burned into his skin. They were all he had left now. All he had left of his beautiful, wonderful, rebellious angel. His Castiel.


End file.
